The Experience
by TheHippieStoner
Summary: Every incident you witness changes you. Every situation you’re involved in shapes you. Whether good or bad you’ll always remember the experience.
1. chapter 1

**Hi! So I want to try out this story that's been brewing in the back of my mind for a while. This story is completely AU so please take that into consideration before reading. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and please tell me what you think!**

The halls of Quantico High School were packed out with students ready seize the day. Or at the very least it was filled with students just trying to hold out till last bell. This high school was your typical high school complete with jocks, nerds, bullies, queen bees, and outcasts. Not to sound cliché but everyone seemed to fit into a certain niche of the school. Of course these rules weren't enforced, heavens no, they were just silently mandated by the student body. An unspoken understood rule if you will. However despite all of that there was much to be seen at this quaint little high school even if the students didn't know it yet. Of course I had no knowledge of any big school gossip as I was one of the "other" ones. You know those kids in the class that are so quiet they disappear. Or the kid you sit next to every year and can't think of their name. Yeah that was me. My name's Spence by the way, Spencer Reid. However, I'd soon become part of some of juiciest high school drama our school has ever seen. Part of that was voluntary and the other part involuntary. Despite all that, however, it changed my life for the better. But before we break into all that let's go back to right at the start of the year, or rather about two months in.

I roamed the halls of Quantico high like I normally do in the morning. I get here pretty early since I live on the other side of town. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit. I do stay on the other side of town and I have to take two trains and a bus to get to school and I end up getting here an hour early before most of the students. The only people I really see are the lunch ladies who're getting breakfast ready and the janitors enjoying the peace. There were a few teachers here and there and also a few students. They either hang out in the cafeteria or the library which is where I was about to venture to. I was looking for Tara who I knew I'd find tucked in the back corner with a good book. Tara is my best friend and we actually met freshman year right here in the library. After about five or six times of the two of us just awkwardly sitting in the library together she decided to ask me what I was reading one day.

" The Color Purple by Alice Walker. It's one of my favorites."

"Mine too."

And from that point we were thick as thieves. We helped each other a lot throughout those first two years. And now I can say she's my best friend in the whole world, almost like a sister.

I try to pounce up behind her for a surprise, because why not?

"Don't even try it." Tara joked as I stood dumbfounded behind her.

"How do you always manage to do that? Like seriously all the time?"

"I told you Spence I have eyes in the back of my head. One of these day you'll believe me."

"I think today actually might be that day T, because your ability to do that is just freaky."

"Thank you I'll take that as a complement."

"No problem. Anyways have you heard from David? He text me this morning saying to make sure I was with you because he had some big surprise for us."

"No I haven't heard from him this morning. I wonder what the surprise is?"

"Knowing David I'm expecting anything from a new bottle of cologne to some pasta dish he made the other day."

"He does tend to have a flair for the dramatic but that's what makes him David."

"Agreed."

As if he felt us conversing about him I got a text from David telling us to meet him in the student parking lot. After showing the text to Tara we made our way to the backside of the school where the designated student parking was located. As if the location of our destination wasn't clue enough David honking the horn of the car he was sitting in sure was.

"So? Tell me what you think. Ain't she a beaut?" David beamed from the drivers seat.

"Yeah she's pretty sweet," Tara replied, "where did you get her?"

"My uncle had me do some odd jobs around his house for the summer and in exchange I got Martina." He replied lovingly.

"Martina?" Tara and I both questioned.

"Hey hey don't judge. I got very close with her Over the summer and these last few months getting her ready. Well are you two up for a drive?"

"It's 7:15 on a Monday morning David." I tried to explain.

"Exactly. Which means we have exactly one hour before classes start. I was thinking we could head up to that little café everyone goes to for breakfast. I bet it beats what they're serving up in the cafeteria." David finished that last sentence in a sing-song like voice.

"I'm in." Tara said instantly and hopped into the passengers seat.

"Well?" David looked at me wiggling his thick yet perfectly arched eyebrows.

"Ugh fine. But only because I'm not trying to stay alone." I say before hopping in the back seat behind Tara.

"All right lets get this adventure on the road!" David yells before pulling out of the parking lot.

I roll my eyes and lean back into the seat. Oh what an adventure there was waiting in store for us.

 **A/N: Well that was the first chapter. Just to let it be known now the "gang" will be kind of grouped off in the earlier parts of the story. The others will be introduced in chapter two. Please let me know what you think. Kisses.**


	2. Chapter 2

After the short ten minute ride from the school we arrive to the café. It was a nice little café nothing too fancy. It was average sized and quite clean. I had been here a few times before with Tara and David. Sometimes to work on homework and other times just to hang out and enjoy the atmosphere. I liked the vibe here, it's so calming. So nice. After walking inside Tara and I headed to a table by the window while David went to get us a little treat. He knew what we liked.

We had met David at the beginning of our sophomore year. He was a year older than us but still in the same grade as we were. Not because he was stupid or anything it's just he made a lot of stupid mistakes his freshmen year. Skipping class every other day to screw some girl or go on a smoke and drive with the boys. By the end of the year he had missed too much to even try and catch up. So he had to repeat a year, but it seemed to be for the better. He turned his attitude around and started going to class at least four days out of the week. Yeah he still had his occasional screw of the week but at least there was progress. When he met Tara and I we had bonded almost instantly. His abrasive nature perfectly matched with Tara's witty one and my youthful one. The three of us made a pretty good team. I'm truly thankful for friends like them.

"You ok there Spence?" Tara asked pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah. Just thinking about the three of us. How much I love you guys." The last statement as more of a tease but still true.

"Yeah", Tara chuckled, "I'm happy I have you guys too."

Tara looked as though she was about to say something else when she stopped like she had just seen a ghost. I was about to ask what was wrong until I turned around and saw for myself. Four noble knights had just returned from battle and were gleaming with glory. Ok maybe that's a bit of a reach but these four were pretty much royalty at our little high school. Aaron Hotchner was our schools basketball star. Very typical boy next door with a nice family and a pretty sweet life. Then there was Luke Alvez our resident Latin heartthrob. He's also the star soccer player and much like David was a little playboy. Next to him was baseball star Matthew Simmons. He was the quieter one of the four but just as charming no less. Finally there was the football quarterback Derek Morgan. I'm going to be perfectly honest here and say that sometimes when I'm alone with my thoughts I think of Derek. Don't judge me I can't help myself. I hate that I'm some stereotypical gay boy pawning over some straight jock, but hey, that's life sometimes.

It was very interesting seeing the four of them together honestly. Even though they were from different "hoods", as I've heard been said before, they get along smashingly. It was like seeing four warriors from different tribes who are all still best friends. It's pretty admirable I think. I must've not realized I was thinking this and still in my aroused gaze but Derek waving at me with a friendly smile definitely caught my attention.

"Oh my god. I was staring. Why didn't you tell me I was staring?" I asked Tara in a hushed tone. However she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts about a certain biracial baseball captain. We knew about each other's crushes so I could understand her reaction right now.

"Tara…" I say in a sing-song like voice.

"Mmhmm" she practically sighed

"T, really?"

"Sorry I don't know what came over me" she quickly snapped back to reality.

"I think I might know"

"Oh hush you. Besides I caught Derek's little wave" she said with a playful smirk. I went into a deep shade of red and was about to say something when David then came to the table with a tray of some delicious looking treats.

"One hot chamomile tea" he handed to Tara, "one chocolate chip chocolate muffin" he gave to me "and this one's for Davy" he said dramatically as he sat down with his cheese danish.

I was happy Dave's flair for the dramatics was enough to take my mind of what just happened and internally calm myself down. I was sure Tara felt the same.

"I cannot stand danishes. Never could." Tara said as she slowly sipped her tea.

"Tara! How could you?!" David boomed making a dramatic scene in what was supposed to be the secluded part of the café.

"Do you really have to the most right now?" I asked a little embarrassed by the attention Dave was bringing to our table.

"I most certainly do. She's disrespected the most delicious of all that is delicious!"

By this time everyone in the café was staring at table looking at Dave. Whether they were laughing with him or at him was hard to tell. I spotted Derek and hi crew's table. They seemed to be enjoying the show. Even Aaron who was usually more serious. I guess Dave had that effect.

"Oh forgive me your greatness! I feel so ashamed at my actions!" Tara yelled indulging Dave's foolishness.

"Don't encourage him, T." But it was too late because at this point they had started an entire improv scene out the situation. This was typical for us and I'd usually be the one to join Dave. I guess having my crush here changed that and I guess the same can go for Tara because she's usually the level-headed one in our group.

After a few more minutes the little spectacle came to a finish and everyone went back to their own business.

"I expect this from Dave but T I'm shocked to say the least." I started.

"Me too to be honest. I don't know what came over me." She said looking embarrassed a little.

"Well no use in crying over spoiled milk", Dave said, "you two ready to head back?"

"Yeah let's go." Tara said grabbing her tea.

I looked back at Derek's table one more time and our eyes lock. Only for a short moment but they lock. Before I could let my face turn completely red I hurried out of the café and into Dave's car. Once we were all inside we headed back to the school. Like before I looked out the window and took in the view. What an interesting day this has started out to be.


End file.
